Help:Admin Tips
This page contains helpful tips and tricks for new admins at the NIER Wiki. It will cover basic deleting, protecting and banning actions, to granting and removing rights, and even explain more advanced options such as changing themes, logos, installing new Wiki features and editing the Navigation bar links seen at the top of every page. Basic Actions Deleting Any pages that include a template at the top will be added to the Category:Candidates for deletion and Category:Candidates for speedy deletion pages. In order to delete a page, click the arrow beside the Edit button: and select Delete: It is not compulsory to include a reason, but sometimes helpful to explain to users why there page was removed. Deleting images works the same way. Protecting pages A protected page cannot be edited by a certain group of users. Pages can be locked in three ways: so that only admins can edit it, new users cannot edit it, or nobody can edit it. You can also set it so that only certain groups can move pages. Protecting pages is done in the same was as deleting; click the arrow next to Edit and select Protect: Banning Users Banning trolls and vandals who harass your wiki is simple. Go to the user's Contributions page: Then select block: State the amount of time you want to block them for, the reason why they have been blocked, and select Block User. In order to block a user permanently, simply type Indefinite where it says Other Time. In order to unblock a user, simply go a blocked user's Contributions page and select unblock. Intermediate Actions Adding/Removing User Rights If you want more admins and moderators, or want to remove an admin or moderator's powers, you need to go to their User Rights Management. In order to get to their User Rights, head to their Contributions page and select the appropriate heading: And you'll find yourself on a page similar to this: To add or remove rights, just tick/untick the appropriate box. Only a bureaucrat can add or remove admin rights. A bureaucrat can only be removed by Wikia staff, so choose them wisely. When you're done, give your reason and save the user's rights. Ta-da! That's how to add and remove rights. Advanced Actions Admin Dashboard The admin dashboard is a separate page that can only be accessed by administrators and bureaucrats. This allows you to change the colours/theme of the Wiki, check user activity, install new features, and many other things. In order to access the Admin Dashboard, go to the link at the bottom of your screen: This will access the Admin Dashboard. Each action will be explained in detail below. Enabling Features On your Admin Dashboard, go to the link that says Wiki Features, with the image of a light switch. Here it will list each feature available to the Wiki, and if it is active or not. An active feature will have an Enabled button next to it as such: On the other hand, a disabled feature will have a Disabled button next to it: To enabled or disable a feature, merely click on the bar next to it to switch it on or off, then leave the page to see your results. Changing the Navigation Bar The Navigation Bar seen at the top of every page can be changed through the Admin Dashboard. To change it, click the button that says Top Navigation, with the picture of the yellow note on it. From here you'll reach a screen that looks like so: Edit the page as you would a normal Source page. The words with a single asterisk beside them will appear as a header, while words with two asterisks beside them will appear as a link beneath the header. Make sure you add double-asterisk words under the correct titles. To save your changes, simply press Preview and Publish. It's unlikely you'll need to change the Navigation Bar, however. Background/Logo/Colours To change the Wiki's logo, colour scheme, background, wordmark and transparency, head to your Admin Dashboard and go to the button that says Theme Designer and features an image of a pencil and ruler. From here you'll reach a default page with this above it: The Colour button merely changes the colour of the background. The Graphic button changes the picture of the background. Tile makes the image repeat, whereas Fix makes the image move with the screen. The Transparency button makes the Wiki's pages more or less see-through. To change the logo and favicon, go to the Wordmark link to the left hand side and you'll reach this screen: To change the logo, click the Choose File button and upload an image of 250×65 pixels. Upload and save. To change the favicon, you'll need to upload a .ico file, then save and upload as normal.